


Подарочек

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Лучший подарок на День рождения сделать себе может только сам именинник.
Relationships: Mage/Warior, OMP/OMP





	Подарочек

**Author's Note:**

> Для Дарьи на День Рождения

Паренёк был мокрый, взъерошенный и невероятно походил на примостившегося тут же на зелёной спинке парковой скамьи нахохлившегося воробья. Оба товарища по несчастью одинаково мрачно взирали на покрытую дождливой рябью поверхность лужи. Время от времени то парень, то птица недовольно вздрагивали под ледяными, пробивающими густую крону дерева, каплями.  
В парке было пусто, мокро и ветрено, но даже так это было лучше, чем сидеть дома у отключенного за неуплату телефона и размышлять над превратностями судьбы. Особенно зная, что завтра тебя попрут из съёмной квартирки на окраине, и идти некуда. Потому что единственный человек, к которому ты мог бы пойти в такой ситуации, сейчас празднует свой День Рождения в обществе шикарной блондинки-модели и богатеньких друзей в каком-то жутко дорогом и популярном клубе… в конце концов, там он на своём законном месте.  
\- Такие, друг, дела, - усмехнулся парень. Воробей взъерошил перья и одарил товарища по несчастью сочувственным взглядом. - Надо бы двигать отсюда, пока совсем не замёрзли…  
Парень подхватил небольшую спортивную сумку, без проблем вмещавшую все его невеликие пожитки, перепрыгнул лужу и зашагал по мокрому газону. Просто так, без конкретной цели, лишь бы идти, потому что сидеть в насквозь мокрых джинсах и ветровке становилось невыносимо холодно.

\- Вот ты где… - шикарная блондинка в серебряном платье, прикрывающем ровно столько, чтобы не оставлять простора мужской фантазии, протянула парню бокал с ядовито-голубым коктейлем. Пригубив свой уже ополовиненный, она бросила внимательный взгляд поверх острого стеклянного края. - Скучаешь на собственном празднике. Как нехорошо, Винс…  
Парень отставил бокал, даже не прикоснувшись. Приглушённый свет из бара отражался в светлых глазах, делая Винса похожим на вампира. Очень несчастного и недовольного жизнью вампира.  
\- Жутковато выглядишь, именинник, - девушка сочувственно качнула головой, поправила выбившийся локон и добавила очень серьёзно: - Езжай-ка домой.  
\- Это что-то изменит? - у парня был мягкий приятный голос, разве что неестественно спокойный.  
\- Ну так заедь за ним по дороге, - пожала плечами девушка.  
\- Как у тебя всё просто, Бет, - он криво усмехнулся.  
\- Неа, это у тебя всё слишком сложно, братик. Поезжай, - и тут же капризно наморщила хорошенький носик: - Всё равно здесь ты только навеваешь на всех тоску.  
Винс устало прикрыл глаза и выдохнул, благодарно улыбнувшись:  
\- Спасибо, Бет.  
\- С Днём Рожденья, братик.

Парень брёл по улицам города без определённой цели и размышлял. По-хорошему, следовало найти подходящее место для ночлега, а завтра с утра попытаться связаться со своими знакомыми и поискать временное жильё и работу, раз уж всё так складывается. И поздравить Винса с прошедшим днём рождения. Иначе ведь бросится выяснять, почему лучший друг не поздравил… и нарвётся на злобного хозяина квартиры, который непременно посвятит его во все беды горе-жильца в самом их неприглядном виде. Выглядеть в глазах друга полным неудачником не хотелось. Перед кем угодно, только не перед Винсом. И можно будет сделать вид, что решил принять давнее приглашение погостить, убив этим сразу двух зайцев: обзавестись жильём на ближайшие пару дней и поговорить насчёт работы с Бет…  
Парень так замечтался, что не заметил брошенной на тротуаре банки и, споткнувшись, ухнул прямо в лужу. Настроение моментально из паршиво-мечтательного вернулось к просто паршивому.

Винс откинулся на заднем сиденье авто, наслаждаясь кондиционированной прохладой салона.  
Капли дождя лениво скользили по стеклу, размывая заоконный пейзаж, сливаясь в извилистые ручейки. Свет фонарей причудливо дробился, превращая город в королевство кривых зеркал. Каким чудом в этом водном калейдоскопе Винс не только заметил, но и узнал взъерошенную фигурку, бредущую по бордюру со спортивной сумкой наперевес, он и сам никогда бы не смог сказать…

Рядом притормозил массивный джип, и парень рефлекторно отступил. Он слишком устал и слишком замёрз, чтобы всерьёз чего-то опасаться, так что просто сделал шаг назад и посмотрел на чёрный влажный бок машины, замечая своё смазанное отражение.  
Когда открылась задняя дверь, и из салона выглянул изумлённый Винс, парень и вовсе примёрз к тротуару от неожиданности - всю дорогу думал о друге, и вот тот появился, словно по волшебству.  
\- Джейми, - в голосе Винса удивление мешалось с искренней радостью. - Тебя подвезти?  
Парень отмер и, вняв приглашению, нырнул в салон. Губы сами собой растянулись в довольной улыбке.  
\- Да ты насквозь мокрый, - усмехнулся Винс и попросил водителя включить печку - зубы Джейми отбивали чёткую дробь. Винс посмотрел на приятеля и пробормотал чуть слышно: - Подарочек.  
\- Что? - Джейми беспокойно встрепенулся.  
\- Ничего. Пытаюсь понять, какого чёрта ты шляешься в такую погоду на противоположном от своего дома конце города? А это, - Винс обвиняюще указал пальцем на сумку, с которой на коврик натекла уже приличная лужица: - все твои вещи, насколько я понимаю?  
Джейми пожал плечами:  
\- Ты вроде как тоже сейчас должен не тут сидеть, а отмечать день рождения. Но ты сидишь. Так что не тычь в мою сумку, а то мы с ней обидимся, - ухмыльнулся он.  
\- У тебя такая обидчивая сумка? - засмеялся Винс.

В особняке, где обитали Винс с сестрой, было тихо. Но это была уютная тишина, мягким пологом окутывавшая всё пространство. Парни сидели на пушистом ковре перед камином в большой гостиной с пивом и чипсами.  
\- И ты хочешь сказать, что вот это, - Джейми широким жестом обвёл их импровизированный пикничок: - лучший способ отметить день рождения, чем пафосный бар с кучей отпадных дамочек? - парень недоверчиво хмыкнул и отхлебнул пиво.  
\- Именно. Это первый нормальный день рождения за всю мою жизнь.  
\- А я тебе так ничего и не подарил, - скис Джейми.  
\- Можешь приготовить мне завтрак, - предложил Винс, откидываясь на так удачно стащенную с кресла подушку и довольно улыбаясь.  
\- Я похож на домработницу? - возмущенно запыхтел Джейми.  
\- Дай-ка посмотреть… - откровенно наслаждаясь пылом парня, протянул Винс. - Если тебя одеть соответственно…  
\- Ап… - от избытка чувств Джейми не мог произнести и слова, только глубоко сопел, напоминая кипящий чайник. А потом запустил в приятеля своей подушкой и навалился сверху. Винс охотно поддержал шутливую потасовку.  
"Сегодня самый лучший день моего рождения, - думал Винс, глядя на раскрасневшегося, звонко смеющегося Джейми, распластанного под ним на пушистом ковре. - И самый лучший подарок".  
Парень наклонился и выдохнул:  
\- Попался, подарочек…


End file.
